


Water Sports

by using_this_name



Series: Crackity Crack [40]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: BAMF Allison Argent, Cas is a Perv, Crack, Crossdressing Kink, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Other, Scott's Superpower is Puppy Eyes, Watersports, water sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:40:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/using_this_name/pseuds/using_this_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And afterwards, Derek and Dean went out for a drink to discuss hair care products.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Sports

**Author's Note:**

> If my crack were regular fic, this would be crack in comparison. I don’t know what happened. Maybe it was better in my head. This is not a kink I’m super comfortable with, so it went to a weird place.
> 
> Also, it was written right after listening to the cast commentaries on season 1 of Teen Wolf, which are amazing. Go and listen to them. Then come back. I’ll wait.

****Dean:**** God. I hate this. My leather jacket is gonna get ruined.

**Derek:** Tell me about it. And I’m sure the chemicals are terrible for my hair, too.

**Sam:** Remind me why we’re doing this again.

**Scott:** Can I do it again? Please? Please?

*Scott pouts*

**Sam:**  Anything you want.

**Derek:** Ah yes. The puppy eyes.

**Dean:** You can’t say no!

**Sam:** You just wanna rub behind his little…

**Derek:** Oh ew. Come on. I don’t want to think about him naked. Ever.

**Sam:** …ears? Come on guys! Did you really think I was gonna…

**Dean:** …he is pretty.

**Derek:** Yeah. But his girlfriend makes my balls want to commit ritualistic suicide rather than face her jealous wrath.

**Dean:**  …or just become ovaries in the hopes of someday being as badass as she is…

**Derek and Sam:** Yeah…

**Isaac:** Oh. That explains that, then. I thought this was genderswap.

**Sam:** We did that before all y’alls showed up.

**Derek:** Damn it!

…

**Derek:** I mean….

**Stiles:** Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Weeeeeeeeeeeee! Oops. Ouch. Eh. WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

**Derek:** Damn it, Stiles.

**Stiles:** Oh. I just got that all over you guys, didn’t I?

*Derek growls*

**Stiles:** Aw. That’s adorable. And I really like the leather all shiny like that! Scott! Dude! Aim for these guys!

**Scott:** Sure!

**Dean:** No!

**Derek:** God fucking damn it!

**Sam:** Why? WHY?!?

**Isaac:** Oh!

**Scott:** Oh! Didn’t mean to land on you like that, Isaac.

**Dylan O’Brien:** And that was the first time Scott held Isaac…

**Tyler Posey:** What are you narrating?

**Dylan:** Fanfic.

**Tyler:** Cool! Can I make out with Isaac?

**Dylan:** Dude.Your character is the straightest guy ever.

**Daniel Sharman:** Damn it.

**Dylan:**  Anyway. Meanwhile, back at watersports…

**Derek:** I hate my life.

**Stiles:**  Aw. I’d give you a blow job to make you feel better. But you’re covered in…

**Derek:**  Yeah. This chlorine is pretty freaking disgusting. It’s probably corroding my jacket.

**Stiles:**  Not to mention how many people must pee in this water every day.

**Scott:**  Yeah. I mean, there’s one right over there behind the big slide.

…

**Stiles:** Scott. How long have you known there was a guy peeing in the pool?

**Scott:** I dunno? Like, not that long?

**Stiles:**  And you didn’t think to, y’know, do…anything…

**Isaac:**  He looks familiar…

**Dean:** GOD DAMN IT! CAS!

**Cas:**  What? I’m doing watersports.

**Dean:**  Dude. No.

**Sam:**  It was a pun. We are at a water park, instead of…

**Cas:**  Oh. Well, that’s no fun at all.

**Dean:**  Well, neither is peeing in a public pool.

**Cas:**  But…

**Dean:**  No!

*Cas pouts*

**Balthazar:**  Don’t worry, Cassy. I can help you if these sissies are too scared. Me an’ Kali were just gonna do a thing anyway!

**Cas:** Awesome!

**Balthazar:**  If you could pick up a wimple on your way…

**Cas:**  Of course. As long as you have your own typewriter.

*they leave*

**Stiles:**  You know what, Derek? I take back everything I said about your crossdressing kink. There are much, much more disturbing things than stubble and velvet.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want updates as they happen, follow me on tumblr, where I am going by using-this-name (with dashes instead of underscores).
> 
> I would also LOVE any prompts that you would like to send me on tumblr. Any pairing, or any trope!


End file.
